


I just want to steal a heart and fall in love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Jeandre, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jev is a bit of a diva as always, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jev forces André to go on 5 dates.Although none of the 5 men fit André well enough to consider a relationship, they each teach him an important lesson and bring him one step closer to realise who truly belongs with him.





	1. Mitch

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a good excuse for some pretty odd pairings, and André is one of my favourite characters to write about :3  
> Let me know which drivers you thik should be included ;)

André tried to repress a sigh when Jev burst into his apartment, the Frenchman dressed in a tight black shirt and matching pants. He smelled strongly of aftershave, and André was surprised when up close, he could see there was a thin line of kohl around Jev’s eyes.

“Going out?” he asked as Jev rushed into his bathroom.

“Yeah I have a date picking me up in 40 minutes.” Jev called over his shoulder. “Do you have any hairspray, I finished mine.” he added while continuing his search through André’s cupboards. André chuckled.

“Bottom left.” he called out, before filling two wine glasses with some of the red wine he had gotten from Jev. Jev scurried back into the kitchen, the scent of the aftershave now mixed with the scent of hairspray. Jev grinned and took a sip of the wine.

“You always know what I need.” he said with a wink. André rolled his eyes and sipped his own wine too. 

“Who is your date?” he asked. He wasn’t exactly interested, but he knew Jev would want him to ask. Jev grinned.

“His name is James. he is a veterinarian.” Jev said, seeming pretty chuffed with himself. André chuckled.

“Let me guess, Cheetah introduced you two?” he asked. Jev grinned. 

“She sure did! She needed her yearly shots and James is the new vet…” Jev had a rather dreamy look on his face. André snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re such a cliché.” he muttered. Jev huffed and nudged their shoulders together. 

“You’re just jealous.” he retorded. André raised an eyebrow.

“James doesn’t sound like my type.” he answered. Jev pursed his lips.

“You are just jealous because you probably haven’t had a date in years.” he teased, finishing the last of his wine. André quietly looked down at his own glass.

“I haven’t. Don’t have the time.” he said with a shrug. “Most people I meet are costumers, and I don’t exaclty want to date them.” André explained. Jev perked up suddenly, grabbing André’s hand.

“Let me set you up then! I know just the guy!” he said excitedly. André pulled a face.

“I don’t really want to go on a date.” he huffed. Jev pouted at him.

“Please…” he whined. “I’ll even give you back your spare key.” 

“....You have my spare key?” André asked incredulously, Jev cleared his throat.

“I well… Just please go on a date!” he whined again, seeming a bit more sheepish this time. André smirked.

“Fine, but you have to walk Max for me the next time it’s raining.” he decided. Jev pulled a face, glancing over to where the dog was sleeping in the corner of the kitchen.

“Fine.” he said, holding out his hand. André shook it.

“It better be someone good.”

~~~~

André sighed and poked at his glass of wine with a rather bored expression. He didn’t even want to be here, didn’t want to date anyone, but he did want to keep his promise to Jev. André glanced at his watch. His date was already half an hour late, and André started to doubt the guy would even show up. Suddenly, someone practically burst into the small restaurant. The man was small but still seemed to draw almost everyone’s attention to himself with his almost unfairly good looks. His face was sharp and angled, with a rather large, straight nose and two big, dark brown eyes framed with lush lashes. He wore a dark blue dress shirt pulled tight across his toned chest, and dark jeans that were equally tight around his perfectly round bum.

André was a little surprised when the man headed over to him, an excited grin on his face.

“Hi, are you André?” he asked, a rather amusing accent pulling on the words. André stood up to greet him.

“That’s me, you must be Mitch?” he checked. The man nodded.

“Yes, that’s me! Nice to meet you!” the smaller man said, leaning in to kiss André’s cheeks. André moved with him to pull out the man’s chair, smirking a little at the rather impressed smile Mitch gave him in return. André sat down opposite him, while Mitch waved a waiter over to order a drink, a white wine to André’s red. 

“So…” Mitch drawled. “How do you know Jev?” he asked, resting his head on his hand. André chuckled.

“We are neighbours. He decided we were going to be friends. He didn’t really take ‘no’ for an answer.” a fond smile played on André’s lips. Mitch chuckled.

“He is stubborn like that.” he agreed. “He is the same when we are at work.” he added. André raised an eyebrow.

“You are a fashion designer too?” he asked. Mitch shrugged, sipping his wine.

“No, but I am his assistant.” he explained. André nodded, now remembering Jev had mentioned the Kiwi before. He held up his own glass in a cheers.

“I don’t envy you for your job, he can be a pain.” he chuckled. Mitch snorted.

“Totally. But he is a good guy.” he answered. André hummed, giving him a small smile. Mitch smiled back, fluttering his lashes a little.

“What do you do?” he asked.

“I repair vintage cars for a living.” André explained. “And I have some photography jobs from time to time.” Mitch curiously leaned a little closer.

“What do you take pictures of?” he asked. André chuckled.

“Everything really. Cars, trees, buildings… Humans are the most interesting subject though.” he decided. Mitch bit his lip.

“Could you show me some of your work?” 

The next hour or so was spent looking at André’s photos while nibbling on the snacks and bites Mitch picked out after a long conversation with the waiter, a tall man whose name tag read ‘Alex’. The food was good, and Mitch was good company, but André was pretty sure they both knew this date wasn’t going to end up in anything too serious. Still, André could enjoy Mitch’s flirting and soft touches, and decided that for once, he could just roll with it without thinking about the possible consequences.

“So…” Mitch purred after they had some cakes and desserts. “How about you come back to my place and make some photos of me?” André raised an eyebrow but let the Kiwi teasingly brush his fingers over his wrist.

“What kind of photos?” he asked. Mitch beamed at him.

“I’d say I’m a pretty good model for nude portraits.” he said, one shoulder pulling up a little in a shrug. André snorted, Mitch’s directness surprising him. He downed the last sip of his wine and got up.

“You’d look pretty good in a black and white picture.” he said simply, holding out his hand. Mitch grinned and took André’s hand, letting him lead him over to the bar. André paid for the meal, convincing Mitch it was okay even though the Kiwi pouted when André refused to split the bill. Mitch took André’s hand again when they walked out of the restaurant. The Kiwi had arrived by public transport, so they could both take André’s car back to Mitch’s apartment. André was surprised at how at ease he felt. He normally didn’t really do one night stands, finding them awkward and too much of a fuss, but he decided he needed this. 

Mitch laughed when André told him he actually had his camera bag in the booth of his car, the Kiwi clearly having expected the photography to be a joke. André just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag anyways, actually excited to have such a pretty, willing model with him. 

Mitch didn’t waste time pulling Andé into his bedroom, grinning at the German before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. André wordlessly lifted his Leica to his eye, focusing on Mitch through the viewfinder and snapping some frames as Mitch slowly shrugged out of his shirt. 

“Onto the bed.” André purred at him. Mitch licked his lips and nodded, crawling onto the covers and peeking up at him through his lashes. André had to admit the Kiwi looked amazing on each picture he took, shadows find the hollows of his cheekbones in exactly the right way to make his face mesmerising. Mitch swallowed thickly and wiggled out his jeans, rolling onto his stomach and hollowing his back, his bum pushing up a little. André took a few last shots before lowering the camera, looking straight at Mitch. 

“Come here.” Mitch whispered breathlessly, rolling onto his back again so André could see how his boxes had tightened around his swelling cock. André placed his Leica onto the nightstand before pulling off shirt and pants, crawling over Mitch when he was similarly dressed as the Kiwi. Mitch’s lips were hot on his, the smaller man’s soft moans and sighs going straight to André’s groin. André hesitated a little, but slowly kissed his way down the Kiwi’s throat. Mitch sighed before clutching André’s face between his hands.

“Don’t hesitate, don’t think about it.” he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. André bit his lip but then nodded, just focusing on how Mitch felt pressed against him. He needed this. And so he took a deep breath, bringing Mitch closer. His worries could wait for another day.

~~~~ 

“How was your date?” Jev asked, bursting into André’s room. 

“Can you please give that spare key back?” André frowned, but he got up to make Jev a coffee. Jev pushed himself up to sit on the kitchen counter, his legs swinging a little.

“André…” Jev whined when André didn’t tell him anything. André smirked and got his laptop.

“I took some new pictures yesterday.” he said. Jev was ready to protest, but then caught sight of the first picture.

“Is that Mitch..?” he asked slowly, dumbly blinking at the screen. André hummed and nodded.

“He makes a good model. Be careful you don’t lose him as you assistant.” he chuckled. Jev just huffed at him and continued to scroll through the pictures, muttering some compliments in French under his breath. 

“I might need to consider hiring him as model for my new collection.”Jev mused, scrolling further. The last picture was also one of the last André had taken, where Mitch was rolled on his stomach and looking at André over his shoulder. Jev suddenly looked up, a smirk on his face.

“You had sex with him, didn’t you?” he said smugly. André shrugged.

“Yeah.” he muttered, sliding a coffee mug in Jev’s direction in hopes of distracting him. Jev completely ignored it. 

“You finally got some!” he roared, dramatically holding his arms up in a cheer. André sighed at him and walked over to where Jev was sitting on the counter.

“Off…” he muttered, trying to reach the cupboard behind Jev. Jev held his arms out and made grabby hands. André sighed deeply again but then rested his hands on Jev’s waist to help him off. Jev decided this was a good moment to hug the German tightly, still giggling rather childishly. He suddenly fell silent.

“Wait… Are you going to see him again?” Jev asked. André chuckled but then shook his head.

“I don’t think so. It was good for a night, but we just don’t fit together.” he decided. Jev’s smile fell.

“Oh…” he seemed more disappointed than André himself. André squeezed his waist.

“It’s okay though, it was a good night. Just what I needed.” he soothed Jev. Jev frowned a little, but then beamed at him again.

“I know someone else who could be perfect for you!” he said. André sighed. 

“Jev, please-” he started, but then he made the mistake of looking straight at the Frenchman, who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes. André closed his eyes for a moment, but then nodded.

“Fine.” he grumbled. Jev grinned excitedly and kissed André’s cheek.

“Awesome! I’ll let Robin know.”


	2. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time since these pairings are not the easiest for me to write (ooopss)
> 
> Who should André date in the next chapter?

Robin was the hotel owner of one of the hotels Jev regularly stayed at. It was a pretty little building in the middle of the forest, with about 20 rooms and a beautiful restaurant. André had heard of it, had considered it as location for a photography job which had been cancelled last moment. 

He knew the hotel had an excellent reputation, and he was curious about seeing it live. Therefore he agreed to meeting Robin at the hotel itself, Robin having asked him to bring Max too since they could go for a walk in the nature park nearby. Max had been excited the whole car ride, whining and moving around in his crate. André smiled as he glanced at the dog through the mirror. He didn’t nearly get enough time to spent with his furry friend. 

When he arrived at the hotel, he waited in the car for a moment, texting Robin he had arrived. When the Dutchman still hadn’t answered after 5 minutes, André decided to just head inside. He wanted to get Max out of the car, but wasn’t sure if the labrador was allowed to go inside. He hoped Robin wouldn’t make him wait too long, as that would be a challenge with the dog possibly trashing his car. 

André sauntered up to the reception, a small, blond haired man smiling at him from the opposite side of the desk. When André explained he had a date with Robin, the man glanced over him, seemingly deciding if André was good enough for Robin. Eventually, he nodded in approval.

“Let me call him for you.” he said with a friendly grin. André wandered around the entrance hall a little, looking at some of the framed paintings, while he strained his ears to the muttered conversation the receptionist was holding on his phone. He waited around for about 15 minutes, and just as he was getting slightly impatient, a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder

“Hi, are you André?” someone spoke up behind them. André turned and came face to face with a small man with gentle blue eyes. André smiled.

“Yeah, are you Robin?” he asked. The man nodded and held his hand out for André to shake a bit awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you.” he said. “And sorry I’m late… I eh, was up all night for a wedding that was here, so I took a 5 minute nap which turned out to be a 40 minute nap…” he chuckled, lowering André smiled as well.

“That’s fine.” he answered with a nod. Robin hummed and seemed distracted for a moment, before his eyes widened.

“You brought your dog right?” there was a rather excited smile on his lips. André chuckled and then nodded.

“He is still in the car though, so we better go free him.” He said. Robin nodded and lead the way back to the carpark.

Max seemed a little offended at being left in the car for so long, but his tail quickly started wagging again as Robin fussed over him 

“There is a hiking route just behind the hotel, do you want to go there?” Robin asked André, while his eyes still hadn’t left Max. André nodded, grabbing Max’s leash just in case the lab would be insufferable on the way back. He also took a tennis ball and bounced it once on the floor. Max immediately perked up, no longer trying to lick Robin’s cheeks.

“You want to play…. Fetch?” André asked, throwing the ball away the moment he spoke the last word. Max zoomed after the tennis ball, while Robin and André followed after him in a much slower pace. 

“The hotel is beautiful.” André remarked as they passed by the building once more. Robin beamed at him.

“Thank you. It was a pain to fix it up completely, but it turned out how I wanted so it was worth the struggle” Robin said, his smile softening a little. André hummed.

“Do you mind if I take some photos of it? The light is great here.” he said, lifting his Leica as he stopped walking. Robin glanced curiously between the camera and the hotel.

“Only if you promise me to do it justice” He answered teasingly. André chuckled and nodded lifting the camera to his face, while Robin wandered off to play with Max. 

The hotel photographed very easily, the details of the red brick walls capturing the light just as André had hoped. He didn’t take too many shots, in all fairness the first picture was jackpot already, and turned back to see Robin was now sprawled on his back on the grass, chuckling as Max rested his head on his chest and licked his chin. 

André brought the camera to his face once more and snapped away, not able to keep the smile of his face as Max wagged his tail full force and tried to snuggle closer to André’s date. André let himself fall down on the grass too, resting back on his elbows. Max barked and stretched out his neck as far as he could to try and lick André’s wrist.

“Stop it, silly.” André chuckled, grabbing the tennis ball and throwing it away. Robin let out a groan as Max clumsily pushed off of him, before chuckling as he tried to catch his breath.

“You okay?” André asked in amusement. Robin turned his head to him and smiled.

“Absolutely. Dogs are great, it’s been a while since I had mine so it’s nice to interact with one again.” He said, pushing himself up onto his elbows as well. There was a soft smile playing on his lips again as he looked around to where people were bustling around the hotel terrace. André looked over as well, not sure what Robin was looking at exactly but feeling calm all the same.

“It’s nice to just take it in sometimes, enjoy the little things.” Robin said with a half-shouldered shrug. André hummed thoughtfully. He couldn’t say he ever sat back and just watched anything like this. But he didn’t dislike it. 

He turned his head to face Robin, who had in turn been watching him curiously. Robin cocked his head to the side, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. André chuckled and nodded wordlessly, leaning in to bring their lips together. Robin’s lips were soft against his as the Dutchman hesitantly kissed back. André rolled over a little to lean over Robin, deepening.the kiss until Robin’s breathing hitched. André pulled away slowly, still hoovering over Robin, whose cheeks were a deep red now.

“Was that okay?” He asked. Robin let out a rather high pitched laugh.

“Eh yes. That was… good.” He said, scrambling to sit up as André moved off of him. André nodded, sitting down cross legged opposite the flustered younger man. They talked like that for what seemed like hours, and André felt comfortable with the younger man. But he doubted anything truly romantic would blossom between them. 

At the end of the day, when Max was starting to bugger him for food, André knew he had to call it a night. 

He kissed Robin again when they reached the car, the Dutchman smiling against his lips before turning serious.

“There won’t be a second date, mhm?” He asked. André sighed.

“I really like you, but…” he sighed. “Not really in a romantic way I guess.” He added more softly. Robin nodded.

“I agree. It was nice to hang out with you though.” He admitted. André nodded.

“I’ll send you the photos from the hotel, okay? If you need more you can always ask.” André said. He pressed a last chaste kiss before loading Max into the car and getting in himself. 

As he drove away, he saw Robin wave, before retreating back to the hotel.

André liked the Dutchman, and his mentality, and was glad he had agreed to go on a date with him.

~~~

“Bonjour.” Jev grinned from the couch as André came through the door. André sighed.

“Attack him, Max.” He told his labrador, but the dog only jumped onto the couch to rest his head on Jev’s lap.

“Traitor.” André mumbled, walking to the kitchen to get the half empty wine bottle and an additional glass; 99% sure Jev had already gotten his own glass.

“How was the date?” Jev asked. “Did you take some not safe for work pics again?” He teased. André rolled his eyes and just showed the picture of Robin and Max.

“No, only family friendly ones. “ he answered. Jev hummed.

“Did you like him though?” He asked curiously. André shrugged.

“He is sweet. But it won’t work out.” He said. Jev groaned and pulled a face.

“You’re so picky, mon cheríe.” He whined, taking a sip from André’s glass of wine even though his own was still full as well. André rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you’re just not very good at picking dates for me.” He retorded. Jev placed a hand over his heart and gasped.

“I’m a perfectly good matchmaker, thanks very much!” He grumbled. André just rolled his eyes and let the clingy Frenchman cuddle into his side.

“How was the date with your veterinarian?” He asked suddenly. Jev stretched contently.

“Best sex ever. Not relationship material though.” He shrugged. André pulled a face.

“No details please.” He said quickly. Jev turned a little quiet for a moment, seeming to ponder something as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers over André’s arm.

“Want me to set up another date for you? Third time’s a charm.” Jev said, turning to André with large, begging eyes. André sighed.

“Only if you cook for me tomorrow.” He decided with a smirk. Jev pouted for a moment, but then sat up excitedly.

“Be right back, I’ve got some friends to call.”


End file.
